


Ten Minutes

by EddyAPogue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, James "Bucky" Barnes is Jamie, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyAPogue/pseuds/EddyAPogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bench, a couple and the words:</p><p>"<i>Will you share your life with me, for the next ten minutes?</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> As sort of a pathetic apology for still not finishing the next chapter of "Everything's Wireless in the City", I've written sugary sweet fluff. Please forgive me, the fourth chapter is mid-way there. I'm just super anal with details that it's taking me too long to finish one chapter.
> 
> PS. Yet again it's inspired by a musical.

“You’re a scoundrel, is what you are. You’ve managed to sweep me off my feet yet again! This is not even close to fair.” He laughed heartily, an angel with eyes twinkling like it had captured the dust of millions of stars. Who knew that one fateful encounter with what could only be a heavenly being in the middle of a busy city like New York could lead to this very moment?

He’s unequivocally breathtaking.

…an awe-inspiring masterpiece of majestic perfection.

The mere sight of him could render anybody speechless, his unmistakable brilliance bringing about that infinite sense of wonderment - and it wasn’t even ten minutes ago that the sweetest ‘ _yes_ ’ came out of his lips to bring in the next chapter of their lives.

Tony Stark.

 **His.**  

He’s never been happier.

He wanted to run about and fling out his arms – James Buchanan Barnes, the luckiest bastard in the world to have found someone to share his life with this late in the game.

He wanted to dance.

He wanted to sing.

He wanted to fly over mountains, meadows and glen then never come back down to earth.

He wanted to rewind the moment and play it back a hundred - no thousands, of times… that infinitesimal moment in time where Anthony Edward Stark uttered the words that nearly caused him to spontaneously combust.

“I want to share my life with you, Bucky. I want to share the next ten minutes - the next ten lifetimes with no one else but you. I can see us just sitting on this bench as time passes us by doing inane things like... like watching the sky! I admit I’ve often made you wait, it’s no secret how I’m not always on time. You know I’ll always try but I’m almost certain that there are lots of times I’ll be late so if you can wait, babe I promise to make it eventually. Not saying I’m proud of that fact but anything other than being exactly on time I can do…even spend forever with you.”

Hearing that had Bucky feeling like he’d suddenly been thrust into a room without floor nor ceiling which was probably the reason why he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “It’s a mystery really, how anybody could survive this life without someone like you and I honestly think I can happily die knowing I’ve lived a long, full life in your arms.”

“Bucky!” The chastising use of his name didn’t even hide the underlying fondness that his husband-to-be felt for him and it had him positively _soaring_.

From where they were sitting side-by-side, his right hand slipped over Tony’s shoulder bringing him even closer. “Forever, huh?” He hummed quietly, eyes searching for the unshakeable truth while his left hand carefully intertwined with Tony’s calloused and steady one. “For a million summers?”

“Till the world explodes.” Came the ever-so-sure answer. “Even until all anyone’s ever known is a time where we’ve never been apart.”

“Until the end of the line?”

“Even until then.” Tony paused before glaring at his fiancé, “Though I swear if Cap kills me for besmirching that epic quote of your undying bromance I’ll haunt you for the rest of your miserable life.”

“Will look forward to that then.” He grinned cheekily at his beloved genius before lightly kissing him on the nose, laughing in delight when Tony adorably scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Damn it Bucky, quit slobbering on my nose!”


End file.
